Machias Regnitz
|seiyuu = Takuya Sato |voiceactor = Edward Bosco |age = * 17 (Sen I, II) * 20 (Sen III) |birthPlace = Heimdallr, Erebonia |eyes = Green|gender = Male|hair = Green |occupation = * Investigator * Almnus, Heimdallr political academy * Alumnus, Thors Military Academy |affilliation = Class VII |relatives = * Carl Regnitz (father) * Elsa Regnitz (cousin) |nationality = Erebonian |hobbies = Chess |likes = Studying, Coffee |dislikes = Nobility |weapon_Sen_I_II = Orbal Shotgun |orbment = Mirage, Earth |SlashType_Sen_I_II = — |ThrustType_Sen_I_II = — |PierceType_Sen_I_II = A |StrikeType_Sen_I_II = B |weapon_Sen_III_IV = Orbal Shotgun |SlashType_Sen_III_IV = — |ThrustType_Sen_III_IV = — |PierceType_Sen_III_IV = S |StrikeType_Sen_III_IV = A }}Machias Regnitz (マキアス・レーグニッツ) is the son of Heimdallr governor Carl Regnitz and introduced as a member of Thors Military Academy's Class VII. Profile A hard worker and prodigy student, Machias is an overachiever who holds himself to strict standards, and expects much of the same from his classmates. He regrets losing the top score on the Thors Military Academy entrance exam to Emma Millstein, which further fuels his drive to succeed and leads to a friendly rivalry with her. Machias is very studious, and is a person who takes his studies very seriously. Even during the Erebonian Civil War, he carries on with his studies as if there were no interruptions, fearing that he may fall behind otherwise. Machias is often quick to anger, frequently getting into verbal confrontations with certain classmates over political, academic, and social issues. Childhood Machias was born in Heimdallr in S.1187, to Carl Regnitz and an unnamed mother. At the age of 11, Machias had a female cousin of whom he was very close too, regarding her as a sister. At the time, his cousin had been dating a nobleman's son, a relationship that his family did not approve of. As a result, his cousin faced harassment and death threats from the noble family, and the relationship soon fell apart. Overwhelmed by grief, she committed suicide. The affair enraged both Machias and his father, and they came to despise the institution of nobility ever since. Machias makes his deep-seated hatred towards nobility known soon after arriving at Thors Military Academy, expressing his beliefs immediately following his assignment to Class VII after the Entrance Ceremony. Because of this, he instantly antagonizes most of his classmates, especially Jusis Albarea, a fellow member of Class VII. His feud with Jusis reaches a boiling point following a botched mission in Bareahard, resulting in the injury of one of his fellow classmates. Overwhelmed with guilt, Machias uses the experience to re-evaluate his beliefs and tries to make amends with everyone, especially Jusis. Following the incident, Machias warms up considerably towards his noble classmates. He begins to see them not only as colleagues, but also as close friends. Despite his early prejudices against nobility, his time with Class VII has greatly broadened his views, accepting the fact that there are good-natured nobles in the world. During the Erebonian Civil War, Machias escapes from the Academy along with Elliot Craig and Fie Claussell, and goes into hiding with them in Celdic. After reuniting with Rean Schwarzer, he rejoins Class VII to aid in the war effort. Following the conclusion of the Erebonian Civil War and graduating from Thors Military Academy, Machias decides to enter into a career in politics, enrolling at the political academy at Heimdallr. He graduated in only a year, meaning he could assume office as investigator for the Government Accountability Inspectorate at the age of 19. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Gallery Machias Regnitz - S-Craft (Sen).png|S-Craft Machias Regnitz - S-Craft Summer (Sen).png|S-Craft summer Machias Regnitz - Vestless & Casual Clothes (Sen).jpg|Vestless & Casual Clothes Machias- Menu Icon (Sen).png|Menu icon Machias Regnitz Introduction (CS I).png|Introduction in Young Machias & Elsa Regnitz's death (Sen).png|Memories - Young Machias at Elsa's deathbed Young Machias - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art - young Machias Regnitz Family - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art of the Regnitz family Machias Regnitz Uniform Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|School outfit variations Machias Regnitz Casual Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Casual outfit variations Machias Regnitz - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Machias Regnitz Uniform - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft (Uniform) Machias Regnitz - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu bust Ending - Visual 2 (Sen II).jpg|Ending visual Machias Regnitz - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Machias Regnitz - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Machias Regnitz - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Machias Regnitz - SD Model (Sen III).png Machias Regnitz - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Machias Regnitz - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Machias Regnitz - Initial Proposal 3 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Machias Regnitz - Fine-tuning Sketch (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Machias Regnitz - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Machias Regnitz - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Machias Regnitz - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Machias Regnitz - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Machias Regnitz - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Machias Regnitz - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Trivia * He has a personal rivalry with Emma Millstein in terms of academics. * Machias' bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel is titled "Equal Opportunity". * Machias' bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel II is titled "The People's Choice". * Machias' bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel III is titled "Just Us" de:Machias Regnitz Category:Characters Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Class VII Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters